


Lipbalm and Miscalculation

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual, Dorks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gambling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Save Shadowhunters, Stan Lee Cameo, because stan lol, drama script, for 2 minutes, for 5 seconds - Freeform, idk when i haven'twatched in exactly one season, saveshadowhunters, unrealistic bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Simon has no filter and Lily gambled too hard.





	Lipbalm and Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> lol that collection is a thing and not even monitored  
> how are the chances i posted it in an appropriate time slot?

Simon storms into Raphael’s office. Speak of the devil... Though, if you dream about a person all the time they're bound to show up at one point.

 

"What do you want, Baby?" (Sue him.)

 

"Hi, Rapha! I drank a lot lately and-"

 

"No shit."

 

"Hey!! Let me finish!! So I drank as much as you told me to - shut up - and my skin is hydrated? Like, my palms are not dry and even my lips are plushy."  
As if Raphael hadn't noticed.  
"I've always had problems with chapped and dry lips but nothing!"  
He even jumps a little on his feet.

 

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Actually... Having an open invitation to look at Simon would be nice. Though Raphael would never know when to stop. And he might do stupid stuff.

 

Simon shrugs. "I don't know. You haven't even looked at it, yet." He looks down and fidgets with his fingers. "I wanted to share something and you don't care."

 

He jumps up from his chair and walks over.  
"Hey! Hey. I'm here, okay? Show your hands maybe?"  
He reaches for shaking hands. They're indeed very soft. Just. Just like those lips. He bites his own and Simon's eyes dart towards them.  
"You'll still take a couple days for your lips to heal. There are still dry patches."  
Simon's eyes have not moved and Raphael thinks of what else to say.  
"If you compare yours to mine you'll see a difference."  
No change.  
"Do you want to compare them?"  
A more easy way to come up with something will never happen. He slowly runs a hand up Simon's arm and cups his neck. Apart from a shaky shiver he still hasn't moved an inch.  
"Si, you gotta say something."

 

Simon opens and closes his mouth a couple times until he presses out a weak "Really?".

 

He has to grin. "Yes, really. Come over?"

 

"Like, super really? You- you want to kiss me?"

 

A voice hears from a room down the hall. "For fuck's sake make out, you idiots!!"

 

Before any of them can react, Lily stands in the doorway and shrieks. "NO!"

 

Simon tenses and turns around.  
"No?"  
He clutches on Raphael's hand.  
"Is this not allowed? Like some leader/newbie stuff? Or relationships in general among clan members? Are we kind of a family? That'd be so weird." He starts to breathe.

 

Raphael rubs circles into Simon's nape to calm him down and looks challengingly at Lily.

 

She obviously wanted to say something but stops. "Could you just wait some more years? Only two decades! You've made it almost through a year. Just 19 more!!"

 

Raphael's head falls on Simon's shoulder.  
"You seriously did not gamble how long we take to make up," he mumbles into the t-shirt.  
He can hear her shift on her feet.  
"Just leave. And tell the others to not interrupt today. At all."

 

The door clicks back closed.

 

"Rapha? Was this real?"

 

He shakes his head. Unbelieving of what just happened. "No. Just kiss me."

 

Simon cups Raphael's cheek and copies the circles that are drawn on him. "Only if you really want to."

 

Why is Simon so insecure? "Si, if you want to wait we can do that."

 

The door opens again. "If you two don't cast a sound spell bomb and make out _right now_ I'll knock your heads together."

 

"Stan. Just leave." They say in unison.


End file.
